


A Time For Love

by smoljackaboy



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiishu - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, wwiishu
Genre: Collaboration, Drinking, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heart problem, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Septiishu, Septiplier - Freeform, Slow Build, YouTube, i'll add more tags as i go on, jacksepticeye - Freeform, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoljackaboy/pseuds/smoljackaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being broken by whom he thought was his soulmate, Mark loses all hope for life as the world he knew shatters around him. Then he met you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so looooooong to update! Hope you enjoy the story!

**Mark’s POV**

 

His feet hit the wet concrete along with the little drops of water. The man’s red hair dripped water onto his clothing and luggage. He walked along the busy streets of Ireland as cars whizzed past. There was a building that caught his eye and he stopped, the sign on the building read ‘pub' in large classic gold lettering. “Just a couple drinks wouldn't hurt, right?” The red haired man thought to himself as he stepped inside. As he walks in the smell of liquor hit his nose and he notices it’s packed. He took a seat next to the counter. The memory burned into his mind.

 

 

_ “Hey Mark, you made it! Come on in!” Jack says, giving Mark a warm welcome. “I have someone I want you to meet!” Mark walks inside the small, cosy house. “Mark, meet Signe, my girlfriend...” Mark was torn, why had Jack not told him sooner? Mark felt his heart shatter into two. ‘If only I confessed and told him how I felt…I wonder what could have been’. “Mark! MARK!” Mark stormed out of the house and into the city, hearing Jack’s shouts getting fainter and fainter. _

 

 

“Two shot of tequila for me please.” Mark ordered and the bartender nodded. As Mark reached for his wallet to pay, a hand quickly grabbed his wrist and stopped him from doing so.

“I got this, handsome.” A girl interrupted and handed Mark a twenty dollar bill. If Mark wasn’t in his current situation, his cheeks could have easily rivalled his hair immediately. But he instead mumbled a quick ‘thanks’ and paid for the drinks.

 

“So…” The stranger sauntered over to a bar stool right next to Mark’s. Mark examined the mysterious lady next to him. Her obvious dyed blonde hair and her orange spray tan made him cringe and uncomfortable. He couldn't stand people who drastically altered their appearances like that. It made him want to throw up, and the hot and humid atmosphere in the pub wasn’t helping either. She smiled and waved in a flirtish way, “I haven’t seen you before. New here?”

 

“Yes.” Mark tried to keep his interactions with this woman as minimal as he can.

 

“What’s your name, hun?” She rested her chin on her hand and stirred her drink.

 

“Mark.” He said with a lack of expression, trying to keep his dinner down.

 

“Well,  _ Mark _ ,” she emphasised his name and walked towards him, “Do you wanna  _ ‘hang out’  _ sometime?” She gives a subtle wink.

 

Since he wasn’t planning on staying in Ireland and would probably never see these people again, he said the one thing that came to his mind.

“Fuck off.” He carried his luggage to the side of the pub where there were fewer people and sat down in a booth. A waitress came by and asked for his order, assuming he had just came in.

 

“I’ll have a…” He looks down at the menu in front of him, “I’ll have a white russian please.”

The waitress nodded and walked off with her tray and his menu. Mark knew he shouldn’t have too many drinks, after all, he did just take two shot of tequilla. But what more harm could it possibly do to him? If anything, the alcohol would numb the pain and the gaping hole in his heart from earlier this morning. The waitress soon came back with a creamy white drink in her hand. She handed Mark the glass as he paid her.

 

His thoughts swirled around his head as he emptied the glass. Feeling a little dizzy, he knew the alcohol was taking a toll on him. His breathing became hitched and shot of pain bursted into his chest. Something isn’t right, alcohol shouldn’t do this much damage to him. Upon all the drunken confusion, he realize what was happening. He was having a heart attack.  


	2. Meeting Mark

**Your POV**

 

I looked around looking for (f/n). Her social ass had to take me to a stupid pub. I scanned the room and a man with vibrant red hair had caught my eye. He tensed up and grabbed his chest, then collapsed onto the ground. Seeing that no one was helping him or even noticed what had just happened, I panicked and quickly ran over to him. I shook him trying to get him to wake up. “Come on wake up!” I said as my trembling hand went to grab my phone. I dialed 999 and heard a man’s voice over the speakers. 

 

“This is 999, what's your emergency?” 

 

It was all a blur I couldn’t remember what happened. The ambulance had came to get the man. There was noise everywhere as they lifted the man into the back of the ambulance. People had stopped dancing and drinking at the bar to see what was happening. I slowly backed away from everyone. I was about to go and find my friend to tell her what happened when suddenly a voice called out to me. “Um, excuse me, excuse me miss?”

 

I turned to see a E.M.T. talking to me. “Yes?” I answered weakly.

 

“Because you were the only one to see the incident, I’m going to need to ask you to come with us.” And just like that I found myself in the back of the ambulance with the stranger heading to the emergency room. I noticed that there was baggage in the ambulance with us. The E.M.T. in the back of the ambulance with the man and I noticed that I was looking at the baggage. “I’m pretty sure that is this man's stuff. It was in the same booth as him.” The man recalled.

 

“O-oh...” I stutter “Mind if I look through?”

 

“Not at all.” The E.M.T. responded. But before I could do anything we arrived in the man's hospital room. My stomach twisted and  turned from the smell of the chemicals and the unsettling yet calming sound of the beeps of the heart machine showing that this man was still alive and breathing.

 

“What’s your story?” I said in my mind as I looked at the sleeping man. I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced at the luggage. I crept to it and opened the front pocket. I conveniently found his phone exploding with messages. All of them say ‘Missed call from Sean’ “Who is Sean?” I question when my thoughts are soon interrupted by an incoming call from Sean. I press the bright green answer button and I immediately hear a LOUD Irish sounding voice flood through the speakers.

 

“Mark! Mark!” The worried voice shakes. I don't know what to respond.

 

“U-Uhh” I stutter “T-this is not Mark. Well I mean this may be his phone but h-he is not able to p-pick up. He is in the hospital right now and-” I am immediately cut off.

 

“What?!” The loud voice on the other end panics. “Which room?!”

 

“Room 46.” I say as I step out and glance at the room number.

 

“Don’t move! I’ll be right over!” The voice shouts. I want to respond but I am cut off with a ping signaling that the call is over. I sit nervously in the chair next to the sleeping man named Mark. I begin to slowly doze off when suddenly the door flings open. A man with lime green hair bursts through the door and his eyes landed on his friend tangled in wires. “W-what did I do to you?” the green haired man`s voice says as it goes weak.

 

“S-sorry to interrupt but may I ask who you are?” I nervously question. I’m still groggy from my short nap and everything that’s happening at the moment seems like it's happening way too fast.

 

“My name is Sean or Jack. Call me whatever you want. Can I ask your name?” Jack asks.

 

“(Y/N).” I confidently state; this is the first thing I am confident about all night.

 

“Nice to meet you, now will you tell me what happened here?!” Sean shouted as he waved his pale long arms over the man in the bed.

 

“Oh, okay yeah. Um. I was in the bar and I saw this man stiffen and fall over. I was worried and apparently I was the only one to see it happen so I ran to help him and called 112.” I answered.

 

“Were you alone?” Jack inquired. 

 

“No, I was with, Oh God! I was so caught up in what is happening that I forgot to tell (f/n)!” I panicked.

 

“Who’s (f/n)?” Jack asked.

 

“My friend!” I cry as I whip my phone out of my jeans pocket. I press the all too familiar contact button and I hear the dial tone ring through the speakers.

 

“Hello?” I hear (f/n) ask.

 

“Thank god you picked up! I’m at the hospital right now but don't worry, it’s not for me.” I quickly explain.

 

“Oohh, okay.” (f/n) began. “I was beginning to think that you were with some guy or something”

 

“No!” I yelped. I felt a blushed appear on my face...wait why was I blushing?

 

“Kidding! Kidding!” (f/n)  joked.

 

“Fine, well I gotta go right now! Bye.” I ended.

 

“Bye.” (f/n) echoed.

 

After I hung up I carefully placed my phone back into my pocket and looked back at Jack. “Look! He’s waking up!” Sean exclaimed. I looked over at  Mark and saw his chocolatey  brown eyes open and latch on to what I'm guessing was his best friend. He glanced quickly at me but his gaze once again rested on Jack who stood nervously at the foot of the bed. I see Mark's eyes sparkle and I smile knowing that Mark likes someone in this room. I smile mischievously and walk out of the room. This was none of my business. I’d come back later to check on Mark.  As I closed the door I heard Mark cry out, “I love you Sean! I know you love Signe but I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) If you don't already know, the number 999 is the emergency number for Ireland (like how 911 is the emergency number for America)


	3. Second Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sorta a filler chapter and sorta a chapter to move the plot.

Mark’s POV

Mark saw Sean look at him with a surprised look on his face. “M-Mark, yer…yer not yerself right now. You don't love me like that… Do ya?” The American’s face fell from a smile to a frown.

“O-of course I love you...I always have” he stuttered.

“Mark, I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way about you…” He awkwardly announced. Mark felt the all too familiar pricks of tears in his eyes. 

“O-oh I'm sorry...I should have known” Mark tried to say. The whole world was crashing down around him.

“I love ya like a brother. A brother I would do anything for.” Jack tried to explain.

“No, I understand Jack, it’s fine.” he choked out.

“Mark…” he began.

“I think I need to sleep now Jack. Goodnight.” Mark stated bluntly as he turned over in his bed and tried to forget about the whole day. Maybe sleep would solve everything. A sigh was heard and the click of the door opening and closing. Leaving Mark to his demons once again.


	4. Meeting Septiishu

**Your POV**

 

It had been a full two days since I had met Mark. Since I had nothing else to do that day I decided to stop by the hospital and see if he was still there.

 

“I was wondering if Mark was still here,” I asked the nurse. “He has red hair, he’s American.”

 

“Oh him.” The nurse said. “Yes he’s still here, did you want to see him?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

“Right this way.” She guided me. As soon as we reached his room she closed the door behind me leaving Mark and I alone in privacy.

 

“Hey, Mark, I’m not sure if you remember me. It’s (Y/N).”

 

“Yeah, I remember you. You saved my life. Thanks.” He mumbled.

 

I stared at him for awhile. This man looked way different that what I had seen a couple days ago. The sparkle in his eyes was replaced with a dull gleam. He was pale and quiet. It was almost as if all the life had been sucked out of his body.

 

“Are you okay?” I asked cautiously.

 

“I’m fine.” He answered curtly.

 

I decided to change the subject. “So that guy that was here, the one with the green hair, Jack I think his name was, is he your boyfriend?”

 

“No.” Mark replied. “You know, I really think you should go. I’m not in the mood for nosey people.”

 

I was taken aback. “Ex..excuse me. Nosey? I was just trying to help. I’m sorry for prying.” I could feel the tears threatening to pour. I couldn’t let him see me cry. I stood up quickly and grabbed my purse. “Bye.” was all I said before I rushed out the door. I walked out of the hospital and rushed through crowds of people. Tears blurred my vision and soon I ran into someone and fell back. I landed hard on the concrete.

 

“Oh I'm sorry (y/n) I didn't see you there” Someone said. I looked up to see Jack. His smile was as bright as ever and he had his arm wrapped around a girl's waist. 

 

“I-it's fine” I said and quickly stood up. 

 

He must have noticed I was going to cry because the next thing be said was, “Are you okay?” He asked with concern. 

 

I nodded. “I'm fine” I said bluntly. 

 

Jack sighed knowing I wasn't going to tell him. “How is Mark have you seen him lately?” He asked.

 

“I just went into see him. He was upset. He asked me to leave.” I said while holding back the tears.

 

The blonde girl next to Jack cleared her throat. “I’m Signe.” She introduced herself. “Jack’s girlfriend. Are you sure you’re alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just need to sit down.” I said.

 

“Well, if you’re up for it. I’d like to buy you dinner. As a thank you for saving Mark’s life.” Jack said as he helped me up.

 

“Oh, I couldn’t impose. I mean.” I stuttered.

 

“Pleeease.” Signe asked. “I promise I won’t bite.” She laughed. 

 

“Fine.” I gave in. 


	5. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit more angst in this one

He lied in his hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, drowning in his own thoughts.

 

_ What have you done wrong? If you had just confessed sooner, this wouldn’t have happened. You wouldn’t have drank and almost died. You could’ve had Jack as your boyfriend. You could have been happy. And oh god, why were you such a dick to (y/n)? They saved your life for christ sake! _

 

“Sir?” The nurse looked down at Mark questioningly, “Are you okay?”

 

Mark hadn’t noticed he had been clenching his bed sheets tightly in his fists and the steady stream of tears rolling down his face. 

 

“Y-yeah,” his breathing was uneven. The nurse was carrying a tray of food next to Mark. “Just p-put the food on t-the desk.”

 

The nurse nodded and placed the tray on the nightstand next to Mark, then hurried out of the room. The meal consisted of a ham and lettuce sandwich, a carton of milk, canned peaches, and a cup of jello for dessert. A water bottle was also placed next to the tray.

 

Trying to distract himself, he reached for his phone next to his food. Mark pulled up his twitter and saw the comments being filled with concerned statements about the lack of videos over the past two days, wondering if Mark was okay. 

 

With hesitation, he started typing out, “Hey guys. Sorry about not uploading videos. I was in a car crash and would be in the hospital for quite awhile. I promise to make it up to everyone after my recovery. Until then, there will be no videos.”

 

Mark feels a little guilty for lying to his fanbase about his heart attack caused by drinking. But if he didn’t, people would start questioning him about why he drank in the first place. And what will he say? “I’m in love with Jack but he rejected me so I tried to forget by drinking”? That wouldn’t be good for either Mark or Jack. Plus, the part of the fandom who ship Septiplier would be constantly harassing Jack. 

 

In the span of two minutes, Mark saw he already had about two thousand comments saying that they hope he’d recover from the crash soon. The corner of his lips lifted a little. This was the first time he smiled in a while. He felt lucky to have such a supportive community behind him. That fueled his guilty conscious even more. 


	6. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of the events, you realize who they were.

Jack had picked a nearby Italian restaurant with a long name I forgot. The host sat down the three of us in a booth, with Jack and Signe sitting on one side, and me on the other. Feeling a little out of place, my eyes glanced back and forth around the room as I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt. Sensing the awkwardness between the three of us, (well, mostly between me and them) Jack was the first to speak up.

 

“So how long have ya been livin’ here in Ireland?”

 

“Just about five years ago,” I smiled at them as they listened, “(f/n) convinced me to come here with him/her to college instead of going to the colleges over in California. I’ve been living here since. How about you guys?”

 

“I actually just moved in with Jack a few months ago.” Signe rested her head on Jack’s shoulder, “I originally came from Denmark.” Jack wrapped a hand around Signe and squeezed her closer. They look like such a cute couple, I wish I could find someone like that one day. 

 

“And I’m guessing you’ve been living here all your life, right Jack?” Judging by his accent, he seems like a born Irishman.

 

“Yup!” He replied enthusiastically. “But I might move to LA soon.”

 

“Why?” From what I remember in California, there were so many rude people, pollution in the air, and the lack of trees and nature. “Isn’t Ireland better? I mean, the people are so nice here and the nature is so goddamn beautiful.”

 

Jack chuckled at my last statement, eyes looking off past me as if reminiscing something.

“Well, the reason I want to move to LA is because I’m a youtuber and LA is pretty much YouTube central.” 

 

“That’s cool! What kind of videos do you make?”

 

Without a word, he pulled up his channel on his phone and shows me. 

 

_ Ooh he’s a let’s playe- HOLY FUCK.  _

 

I couldn’t believe it. Here I was, sitting at a booth in some Italian restaurant with  _ the  _ JackSepticEye with a YouTube channel with over  _ 9 million  _ subscribers. He must have seen the shocked look on my face because the next the he said was that I had just saved the life of  _ Markiplier _ with a YouTube channel with over  _ 12 million  _ subscribers. I stared at his phone, my face as white as a sheet. How could I not have noticed? (f/n) talks about them all the time.

 

“Umm…” Jack waved his phone up and down, “Are you just gonna stare at it all day?” He said with an amused laugh.

 

“O-oh sorry,” I said with a laugh. “I just don't know how I didn’t know. My friend talks about you guys all the time.” I continued with a nervous smile, becoming more self-conscious around  _ THE _ JackSepticEye. Thank god the waiter came with our food right after that, otherwise the awkwardness would’ve killed me.


	7. Doubts and Subconscious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make the chapters a little longer, combining one of Mark's and one the reader's POV into one chapter. :)

**Mark’s POV**

 

   Mark soon stopped thinking and ended up staring at the bland white ceiling. He heard a ding telling him he has gotten a notification. Reaching over to grabbed the phone, he opened it to see Jack’s Twitter.

 

‘Having an awesome dinner with Signe and our new friend, @(y/t/n)!!’ 

 

It had a photo linked to his instagram of Jack, Signe, and (y/n). He sighed and looked at how happy they were, (y/n) especially. 

 

_ Why was I such a dick to her? God she’s actually adorable. I mean….look at her (h/l) (h/c) hair and her (s/t). God she was att- No Mark you barely know (y/n) just don't think of her like that...it's probably just the meds talking...yeah...the drugs. _

 

Just as Mark set down his phone again, he heard a click at the door. 

 

“Mr. Fischbach?” The nurse said gently, “There are a few people who’d like to see you.”

 

Behind the nurse entered Jack and Signe, wearing the same outfits as they did in the picture.

Mark’s face fell, hoping (y/n) was with them but she wasn’t. 

 

“C’mon in,” his voice strained as he motioned his hand towards them. Sure he wasn’t in the best shape, he hadn’t changed or bathed since the incident, his hair was in a big knotted mess and his arms were attached to many IV tubes. He struggled to sit up to face the two, but the nurse laid him back down, saying he shouldn’t do anything strenuous since he was still recovering. 

 

“Hey Mark,” Jack whispered, “How are you doing?”

 

“I’m doing fine.” Mark stated sternly.  _ No I’m not fine at all. I had a heart attack and I’m completely dead inside. Do you think I’m fucking fine?  _

 

“That’s good.” Signe said, with a small smile, “Are you recovering well?”

 

“I guess. The car crash did take a big toll on me though.” Mark lied.

Signe’s small smile transformed into a frown, “We know it wasn’t a car crash Mark. (y/n) told us what happened at the bar.”

 

Mark started to panic, seeing Jack was just standing there and listening quietly without a word. 

 

As if on cue, Jack stepped towards the door, “I forgot my phone in the car, be right back.”

 

Mark knew Jack was lying as he saw a rectangular shaped bulge in the back pocket of his pants. As Jack left Signe watched him close the door. She waited a little before clearing her throat and kept talking. 

 

“What did you possibly say so rude you could make someone as sweet and innocent as (y/n) cry?” She said looking out the window staring at the sun setting.

Mark immediately felt guilty. He didn't make her cry did he??  _ Of course you did! You were such a fucking asshole to her!  _

__

Mark opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. “Whatever you said to her you damn well know you are going to be apologising.” She stated and Mark just nodded his head. 

 

As Jack started to walk in, Signe started to walk out,

 

“I’ll be in the car,” she said with little emotion.

 

Jack stared at her questioningly for a second, but decide not to pry. Returning to Mark, he realized how uncomfortable it was to be in the same room as him without his girlfriend at his side. 

 

“So…” Jack rubbed his neck, “I can go if ya don’t want me here.”

 

Great, now it’s time for Mark to decide. 

 

_ Should I try and convince him? I mean, he seems so happy with his girlfriend and I don’t want to ruin that. I already fucked up enough, I don’t want to do any more damage. But then again, you can’t break what’s already broken right? NO Mark you can’t do this. You’ll ruin another relationship with your best friend, what were you thinking? It’s just the drugs, just the drugs.  _

 

“Yeah, I think you should,” Mark mumbled, “I need to sleep anyways.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Jack’s eyes dulled a little in disappointment. “Just call me whenever ya like. I’m here for you bro.”

 

Mark forced a slight smile, “Yeah, okay, thanks.”

As soon as he couldn’t hear footsteps in the hallways anymore, Mark let out a groan into his hand. 

 

_ You really fucked up this time Markimoo. _

  
  


**Your POV**

 

I gave my biggest smile at the camera as Jack insisted that he would take a picture for memories, just in case he’d never see me again. I can’t believe I fell for that excuse. After we left the restaurant, the next thing you know, I’m chasing Jack with outstretched arms screaming at him not to post the picture on social media. I mean, JUST LOOK AT MY HAIR! And my outfit! And just generally MY FACE! Signe was laughing behind us as I launched myself at Jack and grabbed his phone, not caring about the strange stares residents were giving us.

 

“No! Give me back my phone!” Jack laughed and got up to chase me.

 

“NEVER!!!” I shouted back at him dramatically, “NOT UNTIL I DELETE THIS PICTURE!”

 

Jack stopped running and dropped onto his knees in front of me. 

 

“Pretty please? Can I post the picture? Pleeeeease?” He begged with wide eyes.

 

“No.” I looked down at him with an amused look, trying to be stern.

 

“C’mon! If you delete that picture, I’ll take another one of you sleeping.” I look to Signe for advice, she nodded and mouthed ‘he did that with me once’. I giggled and lightly blushed at her statement.

 

“Fiiiiiine.” I gave in with an exaggerated groan and handed Jack his phone. 

 

“Yay!” He chirped and immediately started tweeting the picture, “What’s your twitter name?”

 

“It’s (y/t/n)” 

 

“Well it was nice meeting you (y/n)!” Jack waved goodbye, “Hope to see you again!”

 

“You too!” You waved back as the two of you separated towards your own homes. 

 

Within about twenty seconds, I felt my phone constantly vibrating in my coat pocket. Checking the notifications, I saw that there were over two hundred messages from people saying something along the lines of, ‘OMG YOU MET JACK??? LUCKY!!!!’ 

Seeing my phone has already lost five percent of its battery, I decided to turn off my twitter notifications for now. I replied to as many messages as I can on the way home, smiling to myself about how nice the people in his community was. Well, MOST people. Some of them were a bit angry that they didn’t get to meet him and that I didn’t deserve it. I just began scrolling through them when i began to read a couple.

 

‘ _ She barely knows who he is! She doesn’t deserve it’ _

 

_ ‘Hey Jack, why did you take this hoe out to dinner?’ _

 

_ ‘How is SHE any more important than us!’ _

 

_ ‘She is just friends with him for fame!!’ _

 

_ ‘Doesn’t she know you’re with Signe?’ _

 

_ ‘She should keep her whorey self away from you guys!’ _

 

Tears began to fill my eyes as I read the last few messages. Why would they imply such a thing? I’m not a whore! Suddenly I felt a small pang of regret of going to dinner with Jack. 

 

_ They’re right you don’t deserve to meet Jack. You haven’t done anything special. They probably suffered through a lot more than you.  _

 

The tears poured down my face as my subconscious and doubts overtook me. 


	8. Crushing

**Mark’s POV**

 

Against his better judgment, Mark reopened the picture that Jack had tweeted and clicked on her twitter account.

 

_ This isn’t stalking her right? I’m just...looking over her twitter so I can know her better…? _

 

Mark looked through her tweets and found out she was single, went to college for (dream job), loves nutella (who doesn’t?) and has (number) siblings.

 

_ Okay, I need to stop. I’m acting like a creep. But I do want to know more abou- NO. Mark, stop it. This is probably the meds talking. Yep, just the drugs. _

 

But before he realized it, Mark was still looking. He couldn't help but stare at one of the selfies she took. 

 

_ God she is so pretty...look at her, she is so gorgeous. Just everything about her makes my heart skip a beat. God damnit I need to see just once more. _

 

He stared at the phone and smiled looking at a photo of her. He couldn't help but blush at the thoughts he had with her.

 

_ Mark….don’t.  _

 

Mark let out a heavy sigh, knowing that he’d be trapped in the hospital for at least two more weeks with his thoughts before he could leave.

 

_ This is gonna be a looong week. _

 

**Your POV**

 

With a tear stained face and a jar of nutella, I was cuddled up in my bed with my laptop going through Jack’s playthrough of Undertale. I first went through Mark’s, but found out he only made two episodes so far. Getting a little sick of the pixelated visuals, I clicked onto a ‘Reading You Comments’ video, hoping to get to know Jack better. 

 

“Also, you want to punch my face in? Um, okay, here’s a hammar. Go on, do it. Yeah, I didn’t think so.”

 

Laughing at the snarky remarks and comebacks Jack made on his recent ‘HATE COMMENTS’ video, I saw that Mark also had one of those as well in the suggested videos. 

 

“Hello everybody, my name’s Markiplier.”

 

_ Damn he has a deep voice.  _

 

“‘You look like a 12 year old?! Who are you calling twelve boi?” Mark exclaims in the video as he took off his shirt and flexed in front of the camera.

 

I felt my cheeks heat up instantly.

 

_ DAAAYUM. He’s so muscular! How many times a week does he work out? I just wanna hgnghnghnfjhngh _

 

I quickly pushed the thoughts away as I remember that number one, he loves someone else, and number two, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like me very much. And three….I don't have a number three, but I’m sure Mark has one.

 

As an attempt to flush away my dirty thoughts and my rather depressing ones, I went back to Jack’s channel and opened up his recent video in a new tab. I laughed for what seemed like hours as I watched the Irishman fail to put Ikea furniture together.

 

“OH NO! ITS HAPPENING AGAIN!” He shouted over the music as he crossed his arms back and forth (he claims it to be “dancing”). The next thing I knew, he was shirtless.

 

_ GODDAMNIT  _

 

That put the thoughts back in my head as I bit the knuckles of my fingers in an attempt to silence my high-pitched screech. 

At the end of the video, he stated that the reason for going shirtless for the last half of the video was because it was a running joke from his first playthrough of the demo of this game. Of course, against my better judgment, I clicked the link to his first playthrough.

 

I was a little disappointed that he had to put his shirt back on in the first video after a few seconds because he was cold.

_ (y/n) stahp it. He has a girlfriend. STAHP. _

_ But look at hi- _

_ STAHP _

_ And his accent is so- _

_ STAAHP _

 

I giggled a little to myself at the thoughts I was having. They sure know how to make people laugh. My smile grew even wider when I heard my phone go off and saw Jack’s tweet. 

 

‘Guys listen, I know (y/n) (@(y/t/n)) is new and I just met her the other day, but please don’t hate on her. I mean, for christ’s sake, she saved Mark’s (@markiplier) life. If anything, you should be thanking her for saving the big doof!’


	9. Videos

**Mark’s POV**

 

*ring*

 

Mark lazily reached out his arm over the tray of uneaten food and grabbed his phone.

 

‘Guys listen, I know (y/n) (@(y/t/n)) is new and I just met her the other day, but please don’t hate on her. I mean, for christ’s sake, she saved Mark’s (@markiplier) life. If anything, you should be thanking her for saving the big doof!’

He chuckled a little at the last statement, reminding him of the stupid collabs he and Jack made together. With nothing better to do, he opened up YouTube on his phone and started watching his playlist of ‘The Forest’.

 

_“You know when you get a nice, pink, juicy chicken breast and spread oil all over it,” Jack said in a deep sultry voice, “And slap it and it makes that p p p p p p”_

 

_“Oh Oh OHHHHHHHHH,” Mark exaggeratedly moan as Jack spoke close to the microphone._

 

Mark chuckled at the fond memories of just the randomness of the two when they work together.  

 

The video continued on.

 

_“Is that your fapping sound?” Jack asked over Mark’s laughter._

 

_“Yeah exactly,”_

 

_“OOOOHHHHHHHH” Jack imitated him, making Mark laugh even harder._

 

_“OOOHHHHHHHH” Mark responded back._

 

_“SO GOOOD!!!!” Jack shouted after Mark._

 

Mark felt better after finishing the whole playlist and a few other videos made by Jack, knowing that even in the situation he was in now, Jack was as supportive as ever.

  


**-Your POV-**

 

A message popped up on your phone with a number I didn’t recognize.

 

 **‘** Hey (y/n)’

 

‘Who is this?’ I typed out.

 

‘It’s Jack’

 

‘How did u get my number?’

 

‘I stalked u in ur sleep and took ur phone from you >:)’

 

I knew he was joking, but just to make sure, ‘Is that really what u did?’

 

‘Haha I’m kidding don’t worry. It’s on ur twitter profile’

 

‘Ohh :P So what’s up?’

 

‘I was wondering if u wanna do a collab with me?’

 

‘Me? Y me? Don’t u remember how much some people hate me?’

 

‘Yeah, but this would be a good chance to show that you’re a nice person and doesn’t deserve the hate. Also, Mark isn’t here and usually I’d be collabing w/him or something’

 

‘Ok, which game?’

 

‘How about surgeon simulator?’

 

‘Sure let me get everything set’

 

‘U actually have to come over to play it lol’

 

‘Oh ok, what’s your address?’

 

‘It’s (Jack’s address)’

 

‘K see u soon!’

 

As you followed your GPS to his house, you realized he lived only about fifteen minutes away from you. Pulling up against the side of the curb, you got out and locked your car doors. You started to walk up to the front door of the tall apartment. When you reach room number written on a scrap piece of paper, you knocked a couple times before revealing the green haired man.

 

“Hey (y/n)!!!” he said loudly with a bright smile.

“Hey Jack. Nice place you got here,” you said with a small smile.

“Thank you. Come on in! I got everything set up.” he smiled, scooting to the side so I can walk in.

 

Jack guided you to his recording room filled with computers, different kinds of platforms, and foam-padded walls.

 

“Here you go,” He handed you a controller for the PS4, which already had it opened to surgeon simulator. He pulled up another chair next to his for you to sit and began testing the equipment.

 

“3, 2, 1, *clap*” I saw a spike in the soundwave as he did this, he says it makes it easier to cut off the sound at the beginning and end.

 

He sat down in the swivel chair next to yours and hit the record button on his camera.

 

“Top of da morning to ya laddies!” Normally this would’ve startled me, but after listening to his videos for almost about seven hours straight with headphones last night, he seems like he’s talking normally.

 

“I’m here with (y/n) today because I was supposed to do a collab with Mark today, but sadly, he’s still in the hospital.”

 

“Hi everybody!” I said with an energetic tone, trying to match Jack’s bubbly personality.

 

“You may have recognized (y/n) from twitter, instagram or any other social media because SHE SAVED MARK’S LIFE!” Jack shouted the last part of the sentence and rapidly clapped in front of my face, “Are you ready to save more lives, (y/n)?”

 

“YEAH!”

 

“I LIKE YOUR ENERGY!” Jack shouted back, “Now let’s get started!”

 

I waited until he pressed start and then asked, “Wait, how do I play?”

 

He put his hands on his hips and gave me a fake ‘are you fucking kidding me’ look and said, “You could’ve asked before we started!”

 

I giggled and shrugged with an innocent look on my face, “Sorry.”

 

“Just figure it out as we go along.”

 

_This should be fun._

 

“Now you see, Bob here is in need of a heart transplant. So what you do is you rip out his heart,” He made an extreme grabbing motion, then turned the camera to a small white box and opened it, “And place this one in.”

 

Not knowing how the game mechanism works, you shot your hand to the right and knocked over the entire box off the edge of the table.

 

“ARE YE KIDDING ME? WE HAVEN’T EVEN STARTED AND WE’VE FAILED ALREADY.”

 

I laughed even harder at his outburst, “I’m sorry again.” You feign an innocent pout.

 

“It’s okay, you’re new to this, calm down Jackaboy.” He said, taking in a deep breath then exhaling.

After failing miserably many times, either by flinging the equipment off the table or killing the patient, I’ve finally learned the controls for the fingers.

 

“Fuck you,” Jack wore a wide grin and stuck up his middle finger in the game.

 

“Fuck you too.” I said with an even wider smile and did the same thing.

 

“Okay, now let’s get serious.” He put a stern look on his face as you stifle a smirk, “Nurse. Hand me…” Jack paused for a dramatic effect, “...the spoon.”

 

“Spoon.” I grabbed the spoon and let it fall to the ground right before giving it to Jack.

 

“...” Jack gave me another look, “GOD FUCKING DAMNIT YOU DROPPED THE SPOON AGAIN! WE’VE BEEN OVER THIS MANY TIMES,” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Okay. Let’s try this. AGAIN.”

 

This time, instead of handing him the spoon, I went for the laser instead and began shooting it at Bob’s face and everywhere else.

 

“NOO WHAT ARE YOU DOING???” He quickly dropped his controller to fight for mine, “GIMME THAT!”

 

I pulled away and continued to kill the patient at a much faster rate.

 

“NEVERRR!!!” I laughed as this reminded me of what happened at the restaurant yesterday and pulled away from Jack’s grasp.

 

Jack picked up his controller again and tried to inject the happy juice into the patient to stop him from dying. I put my arm right in front of the needle and got injected instead.

 

“I give up.” He threw his controller back onto the ground and left the room, and I hysterically laughing as he does so.

 

I waited for him to come back, but after five minutes, I gave up.

 

“Okay, since Jack has left in a fit of rage,”

 

“I’M NOT MAD!” I heard a muffled yell behind the wall.

 

I chuckled and continued, “I’ll be doing his outro. But thank you guys so much for watching this video. If you liked it, PUNCH that like button, IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS! And,” I leaned into the mic the way Jack does, “High fives all around, WAPPISH WAPPISH. But thank you guys, and I’ll see all you dudes,” I pulled back with my arms in the air, “In the next videooo!” I said with the highest pitched voice I can muster. I turned off the camera and look to see Jack at the door, smiling at me.

 

“Nice job with the outro!” Jack smirked, “I honestly thought you wouldn’t be about to do it.”

 

“Thanks.” I stood there awkwardly after awhile “So should I go now?”

 

“If you want, you can stay for lunch.”

  
“Sure!” I pleasantly smiled and walked down to the kitchen with Jack, realizing how lucky I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quotes from the videos may not be verbatim because I wrote them from memory XD


	10. Stupid Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter right before the next plot point. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Mark’s POV**

 

“You’ll be released from the hospital in about two days or less, depending on your recovery Mr. Fischbach.”

 

“Thanks.” Mark said as he waved off the nurse. 

 

_ Finally, I can almost leave this retched place. _

  
  


While scrolling through his phone, Mark got a notification from Youtube.

‘Jacksepticeye posted a new video: Surgeon Simulator w/ the biggest stoop on the planet’

Mark's thumb wavered over the video for a few seconds, due to the fact that (y/n)’s face was in the thumbnail. 

 

_ Come on Mark! Maybe this video will cheer you up.  _ He hesitated, but clicked on the video. 

 

He clicked on the video and took a deep breath to ready himself. Jack did his intro but the whole time I couldn’t take my eyes off of (Y/N). They looked so happy. She had the cutest smile. I watched as they messed around on Surgeon Simulator. Every time Jack said something funny she would throw her head back in laughter. Mark felt his fists clench. 

 

_ Why couldn’t I do that? I want to make her laugh. _

 

 _Wait._ _I thought it was Jack that I liked. Isn’t it? But why am I feeling this way about (Y/N)? What’s wrong with me? Or at least...I think I’m feeling this way for (y/n)...right?_

 

(Y/N)’s laugh brought Mark out of his thoughts. She did Jack’s outro and ended the video.

 

_ She’s good at this. I’d love to have her in one of my videos, as soon as I get out of this damn hospital. But would she do it? Maybe she still thinks I’m a jerk. Why would she ever want to work with a dick like me? _

 

Mark sighed and turned his phone off. Things were so confusing right now. He couldn’t understand his own feelings. One side of him still yearns for Jack and the other wanted to know more about (Y/N). He let out a frustrated groan and laid back down to sleep.

 

_ Stupid feelings. Why do they have to be so fucking complicated? _

 

**Your POV**

 

Even though this is my eleventh time doing so, I pressed play again and rewatched the collab video Jack and I made together. Seeing the way I made Jack rage had always brought a smile to my face, even if I practically knew what he was going to say next. 

 

_ “AAHHH!!!” Jack pulled at his hair in the video. _

 

The way he used over exaggerated movements, his changing facial expressions, and the way he emoted his voice, it had always made me laugh.

 

_ You like him, don’t deny it. _

_ No I don’t, he’s only a good friend. Besides, he has a girlfriend. _

_ But that doesn’t change the fact that you like him. _

_ Yeah, AS A FRIEND. _

_ Mhmm… whatever helps you sleep at night. But don’t forget about his accent, his… _

_ STAHP _

_ His beautiful blue icy eyes… _

_ NO _

_ And remember when he took off his shirt? I mean HOT DAMN that was - _

_ STAHP IT. NO. DON’T. I MEAN IT. STAHP.  _

_ … _

_ … _

_ His smile and green hair… _

_ GAHH _

 

The notification sound from my phone interrupted the argument I was having with my subconscious. 

 

_ You have 1 unread message. _

  
It was from another number I didn’t recognize. 


	11. Moving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 1 am. I just had to finish writing this before going to sleep XD
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Mark’s POV**

After waiting for what seemed like forever, Mark was finally let out of the hospital with some extra medications to take home for emergencies. Then it dawned on Mark that he didn’t have a place to stay. He was supposed to stay with Jack, but that is currently not an option anymore. 

 

_ Goddamnit just my luck. _

 

_ ~ _

 

Mark stood with his luggage in the hospital lobby. He took a deep breath in and held it as he pressed ‘ _ send _ ’. He had rewrote the message over and over again, contemplating if he should send it. Now that he did, he gets even more anxious as he waits for her reply.

 

It’s been 2 minutes.

 

_ Why isn’t she replying? (y/n)’s probably busy or something. _

 

It’s been 5 minutes.

 

_ She still hasn’t replied yet. I hope I wasn’t too much of a dick to her. _

 

It’s been 9 minutes

 

_ Oh god what if she hates me. After all, I did make her cry. Oh god oh god oh god. _

 

It’s been 9 minutes and 30 seconds

 

_ I should just give up. I already fucked it up from the start. _

 

*ring*

 

Mark picked up the phone to see the message reading, ‘Who r u?’  _ Oh right, she doesn’t have you in her contacts.  _

 

Mark: ‘It’s Mark’

 

(y/n): ‘Oh, hey Mark. How have u been feeling?’

 

Mark: ‘Good, I’m out of the hospital now’

 

(y/n): ‘So...why did u txt me?’

 

_ This is it. Get ready if she doesn’t accept your apology and you have to end up living on the streets for the next two weeks. _

 

Mark: ‘Look, I’m sry about what happened when we first met. I was such a dick and I’m so sorry for making you cry. I was just in a bad mood, but i know that’s no excuse. I really do appreciate what you’ve done.’

 

(y/n): ‘It’s fine, I totally get it. Plus the reason I cried was because I wasn’t in my best mood as well :/’

 

Mark: ‘Thanks for accepting my apology, it means a lot’

 

(y/n): ‘No problem! I gtg tho, ttyl if u want to’

 

Mark: ‘WAIT’

 

Mark: ‘DON’T GO YET’

 

(y/n): ‘lmao k im still here’

 

Mark: ‘I know I’ve been asking a lot from you, but do you think you can do me a favor?’

 

(y/n): ‘...what kind of favor?’

 

Mark: ‘Uh i was wonderin if i could crash at ur place for the next two weeks, until my flight comes. I was supposed to stay with Jack but...yeah’

 

Silence.

 

_ She’s gonna say no, isn’t she? _

 

Silence.

 

_ I knew it.  _

 

Mark puts his phone away and started walking down the streets to a burger joint where they actually had edible food.

  
  


**Your POV**

 

_ Oh no oh no oh no. _

 

I quickly picked up my phone from the puddle. Serves me right for texting and walking and not looking where I was going. Stepping to the side next to a gift shop, I placed my groceries onto the floor next to me and looked through my purse for some tissues. After soaking up the water off my phone, I turned it on to see if it still worked.

 

_ Thank god. _

 

I looked at my notifications and saw an unread message from Mark. 

 

Mark: ‘Uh i was wonderin if i could crash at ur place for the next two weeks, until my flight comes. I was supposed to stay with Jack but...yeah’

 

I felt bad for Mark for what he’s been through the past week. He doesn’t deserve that bullshit, he’s such a good person (at least, I thought so after watching about a hundred of his videos).

 

‘Yea sure! My address is (your address). When u get here I’ll show u where u’ll be staying :)’

 

I put my phone back into my purse and continued walking home, carrying my groceries. Unlocking the door to the house, I heaved the bags inside and started placing the food into the fridge. After I was done, I got a plastic bin and started picking up the garbage from the guest room and laid out clean sheets for the bed. When I was finished, the posters were stripped from the walls, the carpet was vacuumed, the drawers were rid of old clothes, and the bed was made. It has been about an hour and a half and Mark still hasn’t shown. Just when I was about to call him, I heard the doorbell ring and ran to answer it.

 

“Hey Mark!” He stood there carrying a forest green and a brown luggage bag, one in each hand. His sweatshirt was thoroughly soaked from the rain and his hair was poking out in many different directions.

 

“Hey (y/n)” Mark gave a weak smile and politely asked, “Can I come in?”

 

“Yes! Go on, you’re dripping wet!” I stepped out of his way and ushered him in, closing the door behind him as he entered.

 

“Come follow me to your room,” I motioned my hand for him to follow me up the staircase, to the left, and around the corner.

 

“Here you go!” I made a grand gesture with my arms then helped Mark with one of his suitcases. 

 

“The bathroom is over there if you want to get changed and shower,” I pointed to the door in the corner of the guest room, “The drawers are for your clothes and stuff,” I opened one of the wooden drawers to show him, “And there’s the TV remote if you want to watch some TV or something.”

 

I turned to look at Mark to see if he was picking up what I was saying, but he stood there in shock for a good twenty seconds before moving in to hug me.

 

“Thank you,” He whispers and quickly pulled away, remembering how wet his sweatshirt was. 

 

“No problem!” I said, genuinely smiling, “If you need me, I’ll be downstairs making lunch.”

  
I exited the room with the smile still glued on to my face. 


	12. Urges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates for the upcoming week might slow down a little because I have a performance next week! There will be a lot of rehearsals over the end of next week, so I might not be able to write or post as much on those days. But I'll try my best!
> 
> <3 Hope you enjoy!

**-Mark’s POV-**

 

When (y/n) left, Mark decided to start unpacking. He opened one of the drawers and began putting his folded clothes in. After he finished emptying out his luggage, Mark chose to take a shower since he hasn’t bathed in almost a week. Mark hopped into the shower doing his normal routine, washing his greasy hair and body well before jumping out. He smiled a little when he saw the white fluffy towel and robe neatly folded and placed on the bathroom counter with a pair of pink slippers on the floor.

 

_She really thought of everything, didn’t she?_

 

He wore the robe and the slippers, and walked back into his bedroom.

 

Just as Mark was about to turn on the TV, he heard (y/n) calling him over the loud kitchen fan.

 

“Mark! Lunch is ready if you wanna eat!”

 

“ ‘kay!” He walked down the stairs, smelling a sweet scent of blueberry as he headed into the dining area. He looks to see (y/n) flipping one last pancake on the stove top and sat down at the table where a plate of pancakes, a bottle of syrup, and a bowl of berries were placed out.

 

“Where are the utensils?” Mark walked up to (y/n) to ask instead of shouting halfway across the room.

 

“Over the-” (y/n) turns her head to stare at Mark, wearing only a robe, unaware of the pancake in midair falling down and missing the pan.

 

**Your POV**

 

_Hnghgngh HGNGHGNGH GHFHGJRUHFGNGH_

 

Seeing Mark in a robe like that made me completely forget how to breathe, much less catch the pancake with the pan.

“Shite” I whispered to myself as I promptly turn off the stove and grabbed a rag from under the cabinet.

 

“The utensils are over there.” I pointed with my left while continuing to wipe off the batter from the stove with my face turned away from Mark so that he wouldn’t see how flustered I was.

 

“Thanks,” He still stood in his place, “Do you need help?”

 

“NO, no, no,” I tried to state as calmly as possible, still hiding my from him, “Go ahead and eat, I’ll be done in a second.”

 

“Okay…” He said unsurely, but did not linger any longer.

 

_Okay, get it together (y/n). He’s just in a robe that’s all. You’ve seen his picture with a robe before on instagram remember? While you were stalki- er… getting to know more about him._

 

I stole another glance at him while he was busy on his phone.

 

_But damn he looks so much hotter in real life. I can see his muscl-_

_He’s still broken right now, don’t you start taking advantage of him._

_…_

_…_

_Do you think he’d be better top or bottom? I mean, just imagine him being tied up for you or you being tied up for him..._

_...Goddamnit, I give up._

 

I washed out the rag in the sink and grabbed a plate for myself. I pulled up a chair across from Mark and ate while resting my cheek on my hand, just incase I was still blushing.

 

Mark put away his phone and spoke up first, “You have a really nice house (y/n). Really spacious as well.”

 

I chewed and swallowed my pancake before speaking, “Thank you! The only reason I have such a big house is because I used to have two roommates living here as well. But they moved out of here after we graduated from college.”

 

“Oh, that’s cool.” Mark gestured with his fork, “I actually live with two roommates as well now, in LA of course.”

 

“Who are they?”

 

“They’re the Cyndago guys, well…” Mark paused for a moment, “Kids with Problem now…”

 

“What happened to the ‘Cyndago guys’?” I instantly regretted asking when I saw the way his expression fell.

 

“One of the guys, Daniel,” Mark sighed, “He...He’s gone now. He tried to take his own life… and succeeded.”

 

“Oh my gosh,” That is so sad, to lose a friend to suicide like that. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

The both of us continued eating our meals in silence, as if mourning for Daniel. Even though I don’t even know the guy, I can tell he means so much to Mark and wanted to respect that as well.

 

“I’m going to go get more groceries, seeing that there are two people staying here now. You okay to stay here by yourself?”

 

“Yes, mommy.” Mark said with a playful gleam in his eyes.

 

“Alright,” I chuckled, nice to see his fun personality returning, “Bye, see you later!”

  
I got my car keys and headed out the door, hearing a ‘bye mom’ shout behind me.


	13. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is alone in your home while you go grocery shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely short chapter! I got a bit of writer's block. *looks down and mutters* i also kinda procrastinated this until midnight...
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoy! <3

**Mark’s POV**

 

Mark watched as (y/n) pulled out of the driveway. He sighed and changed into some actual clothes. Mark saw (y/n) freeze for a minute when she saw him. He began to wonder why she was so tense. Shrugging it off, he pulled out his phone again and started tweeting out.

 

‘Hey guys, I’m sorry to say this, but there won’t be any videos coming up in the next two weeks, until I fly back to LA. There has been some complications here in Ireland and I’ll be staying with (y/n) (@(y/t/n)). There might be some vlogs, but I can’t and won’t be recording any let’s plays. Sorry guys, I’ll promise to make it up to you when I get back!’

 

Mark still didn’t want to give out too much information to his fans, trying to keep the whole situation a bit more private and vague towards the fandom. He turned on the television to the show  _ Futurama  _ and tried to distract himself from the problems currently weighing on his shoulders.

 

_ Let’s see, I probably had completely ruined a relationship with my best friend, I probably worried my mom sick being in the hospital again, I’m lying to my fans about everything happening, oh, and I took advantage of her kindness and practically forced (y/n) to house me.  _

 

Mark let out a heavy sigh.

 

_ I’ll pay her back somehow. I’ll tell my fans what really happened after all this bullshit. And I’ll make amends with Jack. Everything should go back to normal. _

 

Turning off the TV, because it was just noise at this point, he walked around the house to get his blood flowing and to explore his temporary home a little more. Mark knew the house was big, but he didn’t know the house had three bedrooms, one master room, one guest room, four bathrooms, a closet in one of the corner of the walls, and two extra rooms that kept books and computers. He stayed in one of the computer room and turned it on, instead of draining the life out of his phone by watching YouTube. Mark sat down on the swivel chair and waited for the computer to start up. A password screen popped up.

 

He pulled out his phone and started texting, ‘Hey (y/n) I was wondering what the pw was for ur cpu at home. I wanna watch some yt on it instead of using my phone.’

 

After five seconds, he heard a ring from downstairs.

 

_ Great, she left her phone here.  _

 

Mark began to rummage through the desk drawers to see if there were any scrap pieces of paper that had a password written on it. He immediately stopped as he realized what he was doing. 

 

_ What the hell am I doing? I’m invading her privacy and home. I shouldn’t be doing this. I’ll just go to sleep or something.  _

 

He exited the study room and entered back into his bedroom. He plopped onto the bed, not bothering to take off his jeans or flannel, and closed his eyes. 

 

**Your POV**

 

_ Bagels, tomatoes, carrots, lettuce… _

 

I scanned my shopping list to see if I missed anything. Being too busy to watch where I was going, I accidentally walked into one of the poles holding up the grocery store and heard a stifled laugh from two young boys with their mother standing ten feet away from me. 

 

_ Lil shits  _

 

As I headed towards the checkout line, I heard a familiar accented voice behind me. 

 

“Hey (y/n)!”

 

I whipped my head around to see Jack carrying four bags of groceries. 

 

“Hi Jack!” I called out as I hand the cashier a bag of oranges.

 

He walked up next to me, “Wow that’s a lot of food for just you. Are you expecting an apocalypse or somethin’?” 

 

“Haha nah it’s just a friend’s staying with me for a while.”  _ Good job thinking of a quick half-lie. *mentally pats self back* _

 

“Ohh okay. Well it was nice seeing ya. I got to get back,” Jack muttered under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear, “before that bitch starts complaining.”

 

“Okay, bye!” I smiled and pretended I didn’t know what he said at the last part of the sentence.

 

“Bye!” 


	14. Trouble in Paradise (Pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I'm so sorry for such a short chapter ;-; I don't have much time at all this week but I had to write something, so it ended up being short. I'll try to write more tomorrow or something! 
> 
> Note: I probably should have mentioned this in the very beginning, but in case you haven't noticed, Mark's POV is from a third person limited point of view, not first person.

**Mark’s POV**

 

Mark woke up to the sound of the door opening. 

 

_ (y/n)’s home. _

 

He climbed out of his bed and went downstairs to help (y/n) put away the groceries, a habit he picked up when living with Matt and Ryan. Still a bit groggy from his nap, he tripped and slid down the last three steps on his side. When he saw that (y/n) saw, he quickly posed laying on his side to try to play it off. It works as Mark hears her laughter echo against the walls. He got up and brushed himself off, walking to (y/n) to help with the bags.

 

“That was quite an entrance.” Mark reddened a little at her statement.

 

“Shuddup,” He muttered bashfully, “Where do you want me to put the bagels? In the cupboard or fridge?”

 

“The fridge.”

 

Mark could sense the unusual silence between (y/n) and him as the both of them restocked the food supply.

 

“Hey, what’s up?”

 

“What do you mean?” (y/n) asked confusedly.

 

“I mean why aren’t you talking as much?”

 

“You miss my voice already, Mr. Fischbach?” She teased.

 

Mark chuckled a little, “But seriously, did something happen to you?”

 

“Nah it’s not me, it’s Jack and Signe I’m a bit worried about.”

 

Mark felt his muscles tense as she mentioned their names. “Oh, what happened?” He tried to sound as genuine as possible through his gritted teeth.

 

“I’m not really sure, I just heard Jack call Signe a bitch when I bumped into him at the shop.”

 

_ Trouble in paradise eh? No, snap out of it Mark. He’s your best friend, you should be sad for him. _

 

“He asked me why I was buying so much food,” Mark’s eyes widened in fear that (y/n) told Jack about him living here, “But I told him a friend was staying with me for a while and he didn’t ask any more questions. Don’t worry, I didn’t say it was you.” Mark let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

 

“Do you...do you wanna call him?” He asked trying to be a bigger person, “I have his phone number if you like.”

 

“It’s okay, I’m sure they’ll sort it out. They’re a cute couple.” Mark’s muscles contracted again.

 

“Besides, I already have Jack’s phone number. He found it on my twitter when he wanted to do that collab with me.”

 

Mark flinched, remembering the collab quite clearly when he watched it in the hospital. (y/n) seemed to notice how uncomfortable he was and her face became filled with concern. 

 

“You feeling okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll just be up in my room.” Mark mustered up a smile and left the kitchen. 

 

He closed the door behind him and leaned back against the wall.

 

_ What am I doing? _

  
  
  



	15. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I havent updated this story in such a long time!
> 
> Note: This is one chapter that I actually didn't write. My friends worked on it while I was gone for me (if you're reading this, tysm <3) and I just helped edit a little right before posting.

**Your POV**

 

I tried to block it out of my mind all night but in the end I couldn’t do it. It didn’t seem like Jack to speak ill of his girlfriend. They were adorable together. So why would he call her a bitch? These thoughts ended up keeping me awake most of the night. I needed answers. I reached for my phone and switched it on. I scrolled down until I found the contact that read “Signe” I clicked on it and pushed the call button. I held the phone to my face as my eyes drifted across the room and landed on my clock. It read 3:40 A.M. “Crap.” I muttered. I didn’t realize the time. I’d call her later. I was just about to hang up when suddenly a voice came from the other end.

 

“Hello?” I heard her soft voice ask.

 

“Oh Signe, I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was so early. Let me let you go. I’ll call you back later.” I tried to say.

 

“No, it's fine. What’s up?” she asked. I listened to her voice. She sounded like she had been crying.

 

“I just wanted to know if you wanted to go for coffee later. You know girl time. Just us, so we can talk.”

 

“Sure, that sounds amazing. I’ll meet you at the coffee shop across the street from the market. What time?” she asked.

 

“Does 10 sound fine?” I asked.

 

“So I’ll see you in 7 hours?” she said.

 

“Yep, goodnight.” I said.

 

“Goodnight.” she answered softly.

 

I laid back down. Finally, my brain was at some sort of ease. I would find everything out in a few hours. Now I needed sleep. I closed my eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.

 

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

 

I flipped over and slammed my hand down on my alarm. I hated it. I hated everything. These were my regular morning thoughts. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I still felt tired but I definitely felt rested. I looked at the clock. It read 8:07. I had an hour and change to meet Signe. I needed to take a shower. I grabbed my robe and headed for the shower. The only downside about this house was that it only had one bathroom. I was still half asleep as I grabbed the doorknob and turned it. I opened the door and what happened next nearly stopped my heart. Mark was in the bathroom. He looked up and let out the girliest scream I had ever heard. He rushed to cover himself with his towel. And as for me I couldn’t do anything except stand in one spot. Suddenly I got a grip on myself and slammed the door shut. I hadn’t seen anything but I could still feel my cheeks growing red.

 

The door opened and Mark walked out. This time with clothes on. I avoided eye contact. “Sorry.” I mumbled as I slid past him and into the bathroom. I slammed the door and focused on getting ready.

 

45 minutes later I was on my way to meet Signe. I entered the coffee shop and saw her in a corner at the back of the cafe.  I walked over to her and sat down. She looked terrible. She looked paler than usual and like she was sick. Her usual characteristic eyeliner wasn’t on. In fact she didn’t look like she had any makeup on. Her beautiful hair was put up in a messy bun and she looked like she had thrown on one of Jack’s large t-shirts. In fact the last couple of times that I had seen her she had been dressed the same way.

 

“Hey Signe.” I said as looked at her.

 

“Hi love, how are you?” she said through a forced smile.

 

“I’m fine, but we aren’t here to talk about me.” I said as I reached over and grabbed her hands. “I’m here because I’m worried about you. You look like you’re falling apart. What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” she said looking away from me and pulling her hands away from me. She placed them in her lap and looked out of the window. “I’ve just been really tired.”

 

“That’s a lie and you know it. Something’s going on Signe. Jack’s stressed and you look like you’ve been through hell and back.”

 

“You wouldn’t understand.” she said. “You think I don’t know how I look? That I don’t know how Jack’s been acting?” her voice cracked and just like that her walls broke down. The tears came and wouldn’t stop. I stood up quickly and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

 

“Signe, tell me what’s wrong.. Maybe I can help. Somehow. Or I could just listen.” I pleaded with her. I couldn’t take seeing her like this.

 

She looked back up at me and through her tears uttered one sentence. “I’m pregnant.”

 

“What?” I said as I backed away from her. It explained everything. Why she looked tired and sick. The big tee shirts. How much she had been eating. “Does...does Jack know?” I asked quietly.

 

“Not yet.” she whispered.

 

“How far along are you?” I asked.

 

“Almost 7 weeks. I didn’t want to tell Jack yet. He’s been stressing so much about Mark and work. And everytime I go to tell him he always brushes me off. I know why he’s been doing that though. It’s because I’ve been a bitch. But who wouldn’t be? I need to puke every night. My moods have been crazy and I can’t sleep at all. By the start of a new day I’m in such a bad mood that not even I would want to be around myself.”

 

“Signe, just tell him. Don’t wait for the right moment. This kind of thing can’t wait. You can’t hide behind a large shirt forever.”

 

“But what if he doesn’t want to be bothered with a baby? He has a job that demands so much of his time. Will he even have time for a baby? I know that I want the baby, I just want Jack to want it as well.”

 

“There’s only one way to find out. And if he doesn’t want the baby, well maybe he just isn’t cut out to be a dad. I’ll help with the baby. I don’t care. But you at least need to tell him that you’re pregnant.”

 

“Thank you so much (Y/N).” Signe said as she hugged me. “I’m going to tell him when I get home. I’ll call you tonight with how it goes.” We stayed in the cafe for another hour and parted ways. I needed to get home and make sure that Mark hadn’t burned my house to the ground. 

 

**Mark’s POV**

 

“Dammit!” Mark cried out as he burned his hand on the stove. He had wanted to make a nice lunch to surprise (Y/N) before she got home. But things just weren’t working out. The meat was burning in the oven, the vegetables that he was cooking were on the verge of being inedible and a burning smell was starting to fill the house. Maybe he just wasn’t cut out to be a cook. Mark grabbed the meat from the oven and set it on the counter. It wasn’t that bad actually. Maybe he could make it work. Suddenly he heard keys turning in the front door.

 

“Mark? What the hell did you do to my kitchen?” (Y/N) said as she walked into the room. “I left you alone for literally 2 hours dude.”

 

Mark ran his hand through his hair and laughed nervously. “Surprise?” Mark said trying to laugh it off.

 

“You tried to make me lunch?” (Y/N) asked. “Mark, that’s super sweet but um, I’m not exactly fond of the smell of burning food.” 

 

“Sorry.” Mark said.

 

“No, don’t be sorry Mark. It’s fine honestly. You know, never has a guy made me food. You just moved up on the friend list.” (Y/N) said in a teasing tone.

 

“Oh so there’s a list now.” Mark said as he moved closer to (Y/N). 

 

_ What am I doing? _

 

_ Do I want this? _

 

_ Does she like me the same way I like her? _

 

_ Only one way to find out… _

 

Mark leant in closer to (Y/N). Just as he was about to make his move her phone rang.

 

_ Crap _

 

She looked at the screen. “Sorry I have to take this. It’s important.” she said as she left the kitchen. Mark heard her close the door to her room and sighed in frustration.

 

_ Get a grip Mark. _

  
Suddenly his phone rang and it startled him back into reality. “Jack?” Mark said. _Why would Jack be calling?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta a collab I worked on with a few of my friends (@horniplier.edits @amzy_wamzy @qxeen.cassie @septicboner @markisquad @septiceye.sean @them.yt.facts @maybe.its.fandom.art {These are their instagram accounts because they don't have an AO3 account}) Some/most chapters (depending on how many chapters there are) are written by me but these guys helped a lot with the ideas and editing. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
